


Tiger's Claws and Stripes

by Nakimochiku



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys on Axis's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger's Claws and Stripes

“Your tattoos are hideous.” Rhys said lowly, barely audible over the mewls and moans of the whore beneath him, a smirk pulling at his lips, kissing the tattooed nape of Axis’ neck. It was a lie. His tattoos were what drew Rhys to him, made him want to tame him. Axis shivered, squirmed and panted as Rhys pounded into him, hips jerking up and rolling into his thrusts.

“F-fuck you!” Axis gasped out, biting into Rhys’ arm desperately, keening at a particularly harsh cant, squeezing his eyes shut. Rhys grinned, safely out of eyesight, and studied the lines of Axis’s tensed shoulders, the slide of his muscles beneath his stripped skin, the glisten of sweat pooling in the ridges of his bones.

“You could try, but you’d just make me soft again.” Rhys replied, reaching around to stroke the hard cock bobbing between Axis’s trembling thighs. “I much prefer fucking you.” If Axis had a reply to that, it was lost in the sudden surge of his orgasm, spine curling and shouted curses reverberating off the walls. Rhys grinned, and finished, flopping beside Axis’s limp body on the sheets.

“Fuck you.” Axis repeated breathlessly, pawing at the bedside table for a cigarette. Rhys watched his tattoos shift, trailed his tongue over the wide red lines, tasting salty skin and sweat. Axis let out a muted groan, cheeks flushed. “My tattoos aren’t fucking ugly. You just have zero sense of taste.”

The prince snorted, pinned Axis to continue mapping every crimson stripe and spike and swirl with tongue, teeth and lips. “It’s alright. They say something about the type of animal you are.” Axis released a rough growl, fingers fisting in the sheets, arching into his mouth.

“Fucking tiger.” Axis hissed.

“No.” Rhys nipped a pierced ear, tugged the gold chain till it jangled between his teeth. “You’re still a kitten.”


End file.
